G.I. Blues
G.I. Blues 1960, directed by Norman Taurog (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: Tulsa, a soldier with dreams of running his own nightclub, places a bet with his friend Dynamite that he can win the heart of an untouchable dancer...but when Dynamite is transferred, Tulsa must replace him in the bet. *Elvis Presley - Tulsa McLean *Juliet Prowse - Lili *Robert Ivers - Cookie *James Douglas - Rick *Letícia Román - Tina (as Leticia Roman) *Sigrid Maier - Marla *Arch Johnson - Sgt. McGraw *Mickey Knox - Jeeter *John Hudson - Capt. Hobart *Kenneth Becker - Mac (as Ken Becker) *Jeremy Slate - Turk *Beach Dickerson - Warren *Trent Dolan - Mickey *Carl Crow - Walt *Fred Essler - Papa Mueller *Ron Starr - Harvey *Erika Peters - Trudy *Ludwig Stössel - Owner of Puppet Show (as Ludwig Stossel) *The Jordanaires - Themselves *Leon Alton - Patron of Cafe Europa (uncredited) *Edit Angold - Mrs. Hagermann (uncredited) *Robert Allison Baker III - Puppeteer (uncredited) *Eddie Baker - Diner Patron (uncredited) *Robert Boon - German Guitarist (uncredited) *Nick Borgani - Patron of Cafe Europa (uncredited) *George Bruggeman - Patron of Cafe Europa (uncredited) *Harper Carter - MP #1 (uncredited) *Edward Coch - Bandleader (uncredited) *Walter Conrad - Chaplain (uncredited) *Wilson Cornell - Soldier (uncredited) *Bill Couch - Trampoline Artist (uncredited) *Chuck Couch - Trampoline Artist (uncredited) *Richard Cowl - Musician (uncredited) *Liz Dubrock - Brunette (uncredited) *Britt Ekland - Britta - Redhead (uncredited) *Edward Faulkner - Red (uncredited) *Bess Flowers - Patron of the Cafe Europa (uncredited) *D.J. Fontana - Musician (uncredited) *Marianne Gaba - Bargirl (uncredited) *Marilyn Gladstone - Blonde (uncredited) *Joe Gray - Soldier (uncredited) *Hoyt Hawkins - Member of the Jordanaires (uncredited) *Susie Hawkins - Girl in Red dress front row puppet show (uncredited) *Lars Hensen - Diner Patron (uncredited) *Harvey Karels - Patron of Cafe Europa (uncredited) *Willy Kaufman - Kaffeehaus Manager (uncredited) *Fred Kruger - Herr Klugmann (uncredited) *Karen Mann - Waitress (uncredited) *Hugh Manning - Juggler (uncredited) *Neal Matthews Jr. - Member of the Jordanaires (uncredited) *Tipp McClure - MP #2 (uncredited) *Hannerl Melcher - Strolling Girl Singer (uncredited) *Torben Meyer - Headwaiter (uncredited) *Harold Miller - Patron of Cafe Europa (uncredited) *Scotty Moore - Musician (uncredited) *Elisha Mott - Sergeant (uncredited) *Joe Paz - Doorman (uncredited) *Murray Pollack - Patron of Cafe Europa (uncredited) *Paul Power - Patron of Cafe Europa (uncredited) *David Paul Rankin - Tiger (uncredited) *Donald James Rankin - Tiger (uncredited) *Judith Rawlins - Fritzie (uncredited) *Kerry Ray - Tiger (uncredited) *Terry Ray - Tiger (uncredited) *Tony Regan - Patron of Cafe Europa (uncredited) *Waclaw Rekwart - Waiter (uncredited) *Leoda Richards - Patron of Cafe Europa (uncredited) *Cecile Rogers - Minor Role (uncredited) *Clark Ross - Patron of Cafe Europa (uncredited) *Gene Roth - Businessman #1 with Klugmann (uncredited) *Mark Russell - Extra (uncredited) *Don Sahlin - Puppeteer (uncredited) *Michael Sargent - MP #3 (uncredited) *Scott Seaton - Club Patron at Papa's (uncredited) *Martin Sperzel - Singer (uncredited) *Norman Stevans - Patron of Cafe Europa (uncredited) *Gordon Stoker - Member of the Jordanaires (uncredited) *Edson Stroll - Sgt 'Dynamite' Bixby (uncredited) *Sally Todd - Bargirl (uncredited) *Arthur Tovey - Club Patron at Papa's (uncredited) *Blaine Turner - Bartender (uncredited) *Ray Walker - Member of the Jordanaires (uncredited) *Dick Winslow - Orchestra Leader (uncredited) *David Clark Wise - Tiger (uncredited) *Donald Clark Wise - Tiger (uncredited) *F. Alton Wood - Puppeteer (uncredited) *Roy Wright - Businessman #2 with Klugmann (uncredited) *Trude Wyler - Bit Part (uncredited) Category:1960 Category:Army Category:Germany Category:Frankfurt Category:Romantic Comedy Category:Romance Category:Musical Category:Elvis